


how not to use kage bunshin

by soxbows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clone Sex, Fanart, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxbows/pseuds/soxbows
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	how not to use kage bunshin

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
